FullMetal And Frozen Flame
by CynderBaby
Summary: Edward Elric and his brother go on a job along with a girl they met a year ago, the girl meeting a man who told her that her mark would be the end of her. They went into a forest which had mysteriously appeared at the outskirts of a village and was causing the people a lot of trouble. The three go in, getting split up and the girl getting attacked and caught by a silver haired man.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, back with stories. And I really need to stop getting ideas. Honestly, how many ideas can one person think of. Oh well, no point in complaining. This will be another crossover since I only have one so far. Also, I won't be going to far into the series just cuz I don't feel like having to explain how too many people look like. But I have a feeling I'm gonna have to anyway. Anyway, I'll stop my babbling right now and get this started. So let's see how this unfolds.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal alchemist or InuYasha**

* * *

A boy and a suit or armor were running as fast as they could towards the train station, the boy gasping for breath at the same time.

"Brother, wait up!" the suit of armor called.

"Hurry up Al, or she'll leave without us!" the boy called, the suit of armor trying to keep up. The two boys were Edward and Alphonse Elric. They had been traveling together since the two of them tried to bring their mother back to life. They were born and raised in the small town of Resembool. They had tried to bring their mother back from the dead, but they instead payed a price for trying Human transmutation and failing. Alphonse lost his entire body, the only thing keeping him in world is the blood seal inside his armor, which was made by his older brother Edward. Edward on the other hand, lost his left leg and gave his right arm to save his brothers soul.

Alphonse's helmet, which comprises his face, was adorned with a large, conical horn in the middle of the forehead, has a pair of parallel, horizontal vents beneath each half-moon eye hole and a fang motif just above the protruding chin. The top of the helmet also sports a ribbon of white hair that hangs down to the small of the suit's back. The trunk of the body also consists of a removable breastplate with a protruding, triangular shelf on the chest just below the throat guard, a high collar that extends out of the back and surrounds the rear and sides of the neck, and a large, circular leather patch on either side of the abdomen. A breech cloth covers the groin and painted on the left shoulder is a red Flamel, signifying Alphonse's tutelage under their teacher. His armor body also appears to have a triple spike motif, as each shoulder is adorned with a trio of large conical spikes lined in a row and each elbow, knee and foot carries small, spiky protrusions as well. He also appears to have a white band around his right leg which holds up a small weapons the empty armor is a curtain of chain mail for the protection of its former wearer as well as a small alchemical rune drawing Edward's blood, which binds his soul to the metal by way of the iron in both. His "Blood Seal" is unique - likely of Edward's own design - and denotes a small flame locked in place by multiple intersecting polygons.

Edward was small for his age, standing at only 149 cm despite his attempts to appear taller. He wears his golden-blond hair long - usually tied in a braid that hangs down to his shoulders, but sometimes forgoing the braid for a simpler ponytail. He parts his bangs in the middle so that they frame his face on either side as they fall and, in the center of the parting, he leaves a single strand of hair sticking up like an antenna and his eyes are gold colored. As a result of his alchemical dismemberment, Edward was fitted with full steel automail prosthetic custom crafted by some friends of his, Winry and Pinako Rockbell. His left leg from just above the knee downward is automail and his automail right arm reaches all the way up to his shoulder; both are designed so that their outer shells resemble modernized plate mail.

The two have been traveling for three years, not getting to close to figuring out where the legendary stone, the Philosopher stone, was. From what they know, it holds a huge amount of power, and can get their bodies back to normal. However, the last ingredient to creating it was a large number of human beings. They were going to try and figure out if the stone made in Ishbal was true, but they put that aside for now. They had gotten orders to check out a certain place in England, which both Edward and Alphonse were excited for. They saw a girl leaning into the wall near the train, Edward letting out a huge grin.

"Hey, Alex!" he yelled, waving his hand. The girl, Alex Raven, looked up, smirking. Her hair was long, brown and straight, tied up in a pony tail at the back of her head and a small fringe over her left eyes. She wore a black vest, which was closed, a white tank-top underneath, worn out jeans shorts and knee-length, black boots. Her eyes were as red as blood for some reason, which Edward thought was a bit scary some times. Also, her hair was the same color as her eyes on the end. She had a small scar right over her left eye, which she said she got from a dog many years ago. She had black gloves with a bit of steel on the middle of glove. A bit of old bandage could be seen from underneath her right glove, but Edward and Alphonse never knew why. On her back was a sword strapped to her back by a sort of scarf and a wolf head clip holding it in place. They had meet her about a year ago, Alex wanting to travel with them to help them on their quest. She left them a bit while Ed and Al were on jobs to find out somethings about the Philosopher Stone elsewhere and recently came back.

"You're late. I was about to just go on without the two of you." she said, Edward gasping for breath in front of her.

"Yeah well, we over slept. Why didn't you wake us up anyway?" he asked, the three of them walking on the train.

"Because if you over slept, you tried to get more information nearly the entire night. And do you really want a girl snooping around in your room while you're sleeping?" she said, Edward re-thinking what he just said.

"On second though, never mind. We got here in time anyway so it doesn't matter." he said, the three finding a seat. She and Ed sat on the right side while Al sat on the left. Alex unhooked her sheath with her sword in and put it next to her.

"Alex, is there something you know about this place we're going?" Al asked, Alex nodding.

"Yeah, apparently a strange forest appeared on the outskirts of a small village just a few days ago. Also, there has been word going around that when people try to explore it, they never come back. Some of the military are there already checking into things, even some of them have vanished without a trace." she quickly explained, Al slightly whimpering.

"So, they want us to check more into it? I don't see what we can do that others can't." he asked, Alex looking a bit odd at him.

"Let's see, I think I can make a long list of what we could do that others can't. Should I start with the fact you don't have to use a transmutation circle or the fact you tried human transmutation?" she smirked, making Ed sweat a bit. Al laughed a bit, thinking it was a bit funny how Alex always brought up this kind of thing every time Ed asked something stupid.

"OK, bad question. No need to bring that up, though." he said, Alex laughing a bit. The train started going, the three leaving behind the city and were on their way to their destination. The sight wasn't anything special, just a bunch of waste lands for the most of it.

"What else do you know?" Al asked, Alex closing her eyes and crossing her arms.

"Other than people have been seeing strange creatures at night time, not much else. I wasn't able to find much info on the situation, making it a bit harder to finish whatever we're going to be doing. As for the creatures I just mentioned, some people say they see something which looked like humans but goes around and some times kills a few people in its path. We're not sure what they are or what they want, but we do know that whoever they are we do know they're causing trouble. So, we need to find out what's up with that as well." she explained, Ed looking at her a bit more serious now.

"Meaning that someone or something is trying to kill as many humans as possible. Do you think they know anything about the stone?" he said, Alex looking at him.

"It's most likely, but not certain. For now all we can do is try and protect as many people as possible until we do know what's going on." she said, the two nodding. Alex looked a bit outside the window, something suddenly catching her attention.

"What's wrong?" Al asked, Alex narrowing her eyes.

"I could've sworn I saw a shadow a minute ago. Must have been my imagination." she said, relaxing again. That was, until the train started going hay whack. It went a lot faster then it did a second ago and Ed and Alex fell out of their seats and right on the floor, Ed making sure he didn't crush her. Al was able to stay in his seat, but was sliding as well. Alex's sword fell on the floor, rolling over to the end of the carriage. Alex felt a slight pain in the back of her head, Ed falling down on her right side.

"What the hell is going on?" he yelled, trying to get up. Alex sat up a bit, but the train instantly hit the breaks and she started rolling to the other side of the carriage they were in. She used her legs to make sure she didn't get hurt and grabbed her sword, using the door to get up and opening it. "Are you insane? If you go out now, you might fall off the train!" Ed yelled, Alex looking over at him.

"We need to figure out what in the world is going on. I think I know how to, so the two of you just stay put." she said, walking outside. Ed only sighed, trying to get up. He knew she would be in danger if she went alone, but he couldn't do much from where he was and he'd rather not take a small rolling trip to the end.

* * *

Alex found a ladder on the other carriage and started climbing up it, seeing a shady character on the top. She quickly got on the roof and and hooked her sword back on her back.

"Who are you?" she said, standing on the roof. The person turned to her, Alex studying him. The person looked like he or she was wearing a huge white baboon suite with a blue mask which resembled a baboon's face. The person turned to her, looking at her.

"Your mark will lead to your end." the person simply said, making Alex a bit confused. The voice was very deep, so Alex thought it was a man.

"What did you say?" she asked, taking a step towards him. The man turned a bit more to her, walking slowly towards her.

"Your mark which you have been cursed with, will be your end. You will die, trying to fight against it." he said, Alex getting a bit freaked out.

"What the hell are you saying?" she asked, slowly walking backwards as he started walking a bit faster. The train went faster, forcing her to go on her knees and tried to stay on the train. The man however, didn't seem affected by it.

"You should join me, and I will stop the pain. Join someone else like me, and the pain will also end. But if you stay with these unimportant humans, the pain will make you insane and will kill you." he explained slightly, standing right over her. She narrowed her eyes, trying to get away from him. She didn't have much luck, hearing the man smirking under his mask. He stepped back and jumped off then train, Alex looking over to where he landed. She couldn't see him anymore, the train quickly slowing down. She nearly fell off the train as well, but was able to grab a handle and held on tight. The train went back to normal speed and Alex let out a small sigh. She got up and climbed down again, hearing a loud thud inside where Ed and Al was. She opened the door, seeing Al in top of Ed and the short boy trying desperately to get him off. Alex sighed and smiled, a bit happy to see them full of energy.

"You two should stop playing around. We should be near the village soon." she smirked, instantly getting Ed mad.

"We're not playing around! Al fell on me once the train suddenly felt like going slow again!" he yelled, Al scratching his helmet.

"Anyway, what happened out there? We didn't hear much but I think I saw a shadow of a person while we were driving." he asked, Alex stopped smirking. _You should join me, and I will stop the pain. Join someone else like me, and the pain will also end. But if you stay with these unimportant humans, the pain will make you insane and will kill you._ The words of what that man had said went through her head, trying to make sense of it. Al finally got off Ed, the two of them seeing Alex thinking. "Did I say something wrong?" Al asked, Alex getting snapped back to the present.

"No, it's nothing. And nothing special happened. Just some guy on the train who jumped off. He's most likely dead from doing it." she said, walking over to them. Ed got up and sat down back in his seat, not believing a word she was saying. Alex sat down beside him and put her sword back on the side. Al also got back in his seat, seeing Alex sweating a bit. _I would like to think that, but I bet we haven't seen the last of him. What the hell was he talking about anyway? My mark will lead to my end? What the hell is that supposed to mean?_ She thought, trying to figure out what he could've meant. The train started slowing down, Al looking out his window.

"Hey, we're here!" he said in an excited voice, Ed looking behind him. Alex didn't seem to hear him, so she didn't seem to care. Ed looked back at her, a bit confused.

"Hey Alex, what's up? You look like you're in another world." he said, snapping her back.

"What? Oh, sorry. Just thinking about something, nothing special." she said, giving a fake smile. Ed felt a bit sad for some reason, that she didn't trust them enough to tell them what was bothering her.

* * *

They went out the train, seeing a man standing and waiting for them.

"It's about time you three got here, I heard you had a bit of trouble on the way here." he said, smirking.

"Oh shut up, Roy." Alex said, the man, Roy Mustang, laughing a bit. He was the very picture of an attractive, sophisticated man in the prime of life. With his dark, piercing eyes and clean-shaven, baby-faced visage, the infamous colonel attracts a great deal of attention from admirers. Roy's dark hair - perhaps in keeping with his persona - is worn casually unkempt, falling over his eyes; in more formal or somber situations, however, he is known to wear it neatly slicked back. A great fan of classy attire, he's rarely seen out of uniform. And even while in uniform will often don other impressive accoutrements, such as a long, black overcoat and white formal-wear gloves, but when dressed in civilian clothes, he appears rather partial to the three-piece suit and black tie. Frequently coupled with classic scarves, polished dress shoes and the aforementioned overcoat and gloves. It may be interesting to note that Roy tends toward dark or neutral colors in his dress, such as dark blue, brown and black tempered with minimal white.

"Whatever you say, Alex. Or should I say the Frozen Flame Alchemist." he said, walking away from them.

"He hasn't forgotten the title you earned from him." Ed said, Alex looking at him.

"I'd be surprised if he didn't. He's one of the people who gave me the title, despite me not being a dog for the military like yourself. But I've worked just as much to get it." she said, Ed scratching his head. Al laughed a bit, the three walking after Roy. A group of people who were dressed in the same uniform as him were standing by one of the few exits of the village, a giant forest on the other side. "So, we're supposed to go in there and investigate. It's huge for one thing. And for the second, why are we the ones who are going to check it out?" he Ed complained a bit, Al nodding a bit in agreement.

"Maybe because we can use Alchemist a lot faster then others here, so we'll have a better chance. You don't have to use Transmutation Circle, Al's body and the fact he has a blood seal makes it harder to kill him and it makes him better at fighting while defending himself. Plus, he can use Alchemy. And I can make Transmutation Circle in a second with the use of fire from my right hand. That should sum it up." she explained, Al looking at her.

"You're very observant. You seem to understand it despite not have seen us use our abilities so often." he said, Alex only sighing a bit.

"Well I have to make sure you're kept out of trouble, and the best way to do that is to know what can get you in trouble." she said, smirking as they kept walking.

"And who's gonna keep you outta trouble? Oh yeah, us." Ed said, trying to get on her nerves.

"Discus that later. We're here." Roy said, stopping whatever comment Alex was going to throw at the Fullmetal. They saw a lot of more people working, trying to figure out what exactly this place was. Alex got a sudden chill down her spine as the wind blew from the forest. _What's this...bad feeling I have. It's like this place is gonna try and choke me the __second I walk in._ She thought, frozen in place and as stiff as a tree. _No, I'm just being paranoid. It's not possible._ She told herself, Ed looking over to her.

"What's wrong? You scared?" he asked, teasing a bit.

"No, it's not that. It's just..." Alex trailed off at mid-sentence, feeling more nervous now. _How the hell am I supposed to explain to him what the hell's wrong with me if I don't know myself. This is getting annoying and a bit hard._ She thought, Ed getting worried about her now.

"Alex? You look pale, you sure you're OK?" he asked, checking her temperature. "Not to mention you're sweating like crazy, what's wrong? Why are you so nervous?" he asked, Al moving a bit closer too.

"Are you afraid of something?" he asked, Alex closing her eyes and sighing.

"I don't know. I've just got this really bad feeling that something or someone in there wants me dead, not sure why it wants me dead or why I feel like something or someone wants me dead. It's just really nerve racking." she explained, her eyes hitting the ground. She didn't want Ed or Al to see her face right now. Ed looked a bit more serious now, looking into the forest.

"Does it have anything to do with what happened on the train? If so, don't worry about it." he said, Alex and Al looking at him.

"What makes you say that? You don't even know-"

"I do know something happened there because you're a very bad liar. Whenever there's something you wanna hide, you act cold and isolated. And don't try to tell me I'm wrong." he said, smirking at her. Alex was surprised a bit, closing her eyes and smirking again.

"Maybe, maybe not. Anyway, let's just get this over with. I'm getting more paranoid already." she said, walking ahead of them. Ed quickly grabbed her arm, pulling her back.

"Easy, you're the one who thinks something's gonna kill you. Why are you in such a hurry?" he asked, hearing footsteps behind them.

"Because she's smart and not reckless. She wants to get this done quick before something or someone comes and kills her." a female said behind them. Alex looked behind as well, smiling a bit.

"Riza, I didn't know you were here." she said, Riza Hawkeye smiling. Riza was a quiet, collected woman, with a serious but courteous demeanor. She was viewed by her peers as the model of a perfect soldier; strictly disciplined and extremely rational, she rarely relaxes when on the job and is usually tasked with keeping her colleagues on track. Though from the outside she might seem strict, rigid, and even a little mean, she's not as cold and distant as she may appear. Those close to her know that there is more to her than her no-nonsense attitude; beneath her professional aura is a kind soul who understands the difficulty of carrying a heavy burden. She was wearing the same uniform as Roy, and was also his bodyguard.

"Since Roy's here, I had to be here as well. You three be careful, or you might end up as wolf snack." she said, Ed smiling rather big.

"Relax, we can handle ourselves. Right?" he said, the other two nodding. The three ran off into the forest, Roy looking as they left. _Something's bothering Alex, which makes me a bit worried. She's not usually nervous about doing stuff like this. She's usually the type to worry little and be more annoying. Something's not right. _He thought, going through a few papers.

* * *

A man with long, silver hair was watching the three leave from a very high mountain top, the wind blowing his hair away from his face to show his golden eyes.

"These humans are different from the ones I've seen. That girl in particular." he said, quickly and quietly moving away from the mountain and followed the three of them.

* * *

**OK, that's it for now. If you guys want me to continue this, write me reviews and tell me what you think so far. If not, then just don't say anything. So, I'll maybe see you next chapter. See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, back everyone! Back with more stories. I'm really sorry for those of you who had to wait for this chapter. Anyway, thanks for being patient and let's get this started. Thanks for the review Helline97 and hello-animeXD!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or InuYasha**

**The Seal**

* * *

Ed, Al and Alex were still walking around, Alex still feeling someone following in her shadow. But she ignored the feeling and just stayed close to the two of them. They hadn't seen anything yet, not heard anything.

"Man, this place is just too damn big. How in the world are we supposed to get this entire area searched?" Ed complained, Alex looking around.

"I think we need to split up. It's the only way we'll get this job done. And it's not done after 3 years." she suggested. Al nodded, Ed not being too sure of her idea.

"I thought you said you felt like someone was going to try and kill you the second you walked in. And now you want to go by yourself?" he reminded her.

"Look, I don't like the idea. But if we don't split up, this is gonna take forever. And I think it's best you and Al stick together seeing how Al's blood seal could easily get destroyed or vanish if he's near water." she explained, Ed holding his tongue. Al wasn't fond of the idea either it seemed, but he knew Alex wouldn't say it without reason.

"Alright, fine. But if something happens, then we'll try to find each other again as fast as possible. Got it?" he said, Alex and Al nodding. Alex went to the left while Ed and Al went to the right.

Ed and Al found a small village while exploring. There didn't seem to be many people, but the ones who were there defiantly seemed very relaxed.

"Maybe they haven't had trouble like we have. I wonder if they could help us out." Al asked, Ed closing his eyes. Al looked up again, seeing a group of solders heading towards them. "Brother, let's hide. We don't know if they'll attack us or not." he said, Ed opening his eyes and nodding. They went into the nearest tree and looked through the small leaves. They had strong, metal armor on their body and some of the front solders had spears. The others had either sword or sword and shield. There were three people riding on horses in the middle, and wore a bit different armor from the rest. "They must be the ones leading the attack, where ever they're going." Al suggested.

"Maybe if we ask people in the town, we'll be able to figure out without acting suspicious. Or we could risk it and follow them." Ed said, Al shaking his head.

"Let's not try to get enemies this early on. It'll be better if we just ask for information." he said, Ed nodding. Once the soldiers were out of the way, the two slowly went out from the bush and made their way over to the village. The people seemed to be staring at the direction the solders went, a bit surprised by it as well. "Excuse us; do you know what's going on?" Al asked a young woman by a tea shop it seemed.

"The people say they've seen demons roaming the forest just ahead of this village, so the solders went to check it out and hopefully get rid of them." the woman explained, pointing at the forest. Ed looked at it, narrowing his eyes to look better.

"Brother?" Al asked, Ed having a serious look on his face.

"Will they attack anything they see as an enemy? Or do they make sure they don't kill any humans by accident?" he asked, the woman thinking.

"Well, they would make sure it was a demon they were attacking. But, they've got people who can feel even the tiniest of demon aura and that person is considered a demon." she explained, Ed looking at her. "Why do you ask? It's not like there's a human with a demon aura or anything." she said, smiling.

"That's where you're wrong. There's at least one human who has demon aura. And she's no demon." he said, catching the girls attention. "Al, we need to go. Now." he said, starting to walk up to the gate. "That is, if we're gonna reach her in time." he finished, Al nodding. He turned to the woman and bowed.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go. We'll explain later." he said, running after Ed.

* * *

Alex walked slowly through the woods, feeling a bit safer under the trees and in their shadow. She smelled the woods clean and fresh scent and the reassuring aura surrounding it. Because of all the fighting recently, she hadn't been able to relax and just take in the environment around her. Though she shouldn't now either, it was too relaxing for her to resist. The trees weren't disturbed by any wind and the grass hadn't been splattered with blood, so no one had fought here yet. There didn't seem to be any damaged trees either, but they were really tall. Even if she got lost here, no one could find her from above. The trees were too thick and too tall for anyone to see her. But she didn't mind. If she wanted someone to see her, she just had to jump up the trees and she'll be seen.

There weren't any flowers around, and she could see why. No sunlight came through, so flowers would easily die. But there was still more than enough nature here that hadn't been destroyed by fighting like other places. She was soon out of the forest and saw a nice, long stream with fresh water it seemed. She went over to it and looked down at her reflection. She noticed a nasty cut on her left arm, sighing.

"Must have been when I meet that weird guy. What did he mean anyway?" she thought to herself, going in her pocket and pulling out a piece of cloth. She took off her gloves, reveling an old and dirty bandage on her right hand. She dipped the cloth in the water and started cleaning around it. She looked at the bandage.

13 years. That's how long she's had the freaking thing on. She has never taken it off, not once. And she had good reason, but she hadn't told a soul about it. She's mentioned a bit of it to Ed and Al, but that's about it. She hadn't told them what it really is or why she had it. But they did know it gave off demonic aura, which made it hard for her to get along with people who could sense that kind of stuff. But, she hadn't really cared if they didn't. Ed and Al had accepted her for who she is and she decided to pay a debt. Once the wound had been cleaned, she saw it was only a small cut and was barely visible. She sighed a bit and tried to get most of the water off the cloth. She heard someone step on a branch, turning to the forest. She quickly looked around and grabbed the hilt of her sword. Whoever stepped on that branch didn't seem to care if she heard him or her. The person came out from the forest, staring right at her.

"Who are you?" she asked, as the person came closer. It seemed to be a man, who appeared handsome and frail-looking at the same time. He was fairly tall and lean built. He was light skinned, golden amber eyes and knee-length, white hair with short bangs.

He had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs. There were two magenta stripes on each cheek and on the sides of his wrists, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids.

"You should be able to feel that yourself, or are you really that blinded by the lies the humans have been throwing at you?" he said, Alex narrowing her eyes.

"I know WHAT you are, but I don't know WHO you are. And I've never once thought they told me the truth." she snapped back, the man closing his eyes.

"My name is Sesshomaru, and you'll be leaving this place now." he said, drawing his sword from his left side. Alex acted quickly and drew her sword. Sesshomaru only drew it, but didn't really attack her or anything. In fact, he was studying her. He noticed the bandage on her hand, stepping closer to her. She backed up a bit, nearly stepping into the water. She looked down, seeing it wasn't deep. But she didn't particularly like being near water, or in it for that. "What's wrong scared of the water?" Sesshomaru taunted, making Alex growl at him. She held her ground where she stood as he kept coming closer to her.

"What the hell do you want?" she asked, Sesshomaru stopping. "I doubt you came here too chit chat, or just to taunt me. What is it you want from me? Or maybe you're the one who's been killing all those innocent people." she kept going, making him narrow his eyes.

"What are you talking about? I haven't harmed a human since that weird place showed up. And I'm guessing you're from there." he explained, but didn't give her enough time to let her think about it. He swung his sword at her from the side and made her jump away from river. However, his sword was able to hit the bandage and it almost fell off. The instant she landed, she held her hand over it and made sure it didn't show what was under.

"You seem very protective of whatever you're hiding." He said, Alex growling at her. She tightened the bandage and was about to draw her sword.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" A young voice said, and it sounded like a child. Behind the Demon who confronted her, came a young, little girl with black hair running towards him. A child? What is she doing here? And why does she trust this…Demon? Alex thought, letting go of her sword. Sesshomaru notices her sudden hesitation, and uses this chance to attack her. She tries to block using both her arms, but forgot about the bandage and it gets completely torn by Sesshomaru's attack.

"It seems you won't attack if humans are nearby." He said, as he soon saw what was hidden underneath the bandage. A mark, of a two tailed wolf that howled. He didn't understand what it meant, until he saw Alex's eyes. They had changed, into that of a Demon. So, that bandage kept the Demon, which is sealed by that mark at bay, not letting it take over her. He thought, going in to attack her again. But instead of cutting her down, he turned his sword around and hit her stomach with the hilt, making her lose her breath and fall unconscious.

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you do that?" The girl asked who had stayed in place when she saw Sesshomaru going in for the attack.

"The girl can be very useful. No point in killing something that can help." He said simply, looking at the mark on her hand. "For now, she's of no use to me. We're leaving, Rin." He said, sheathing his sword and started walking for the woods. Rin ran up to him, going over to Alex and put the torn bandages over her hand so she could at least rest.

* * *

Ed and Al ran through the forest, in a very big hurry. They had heard swords clanging, and had met a few people who said they had seen a human girl fight with a Demon. They were both worried about Alex, since none of them knew anything about this place. They soon came to a clearing, seeing a nice lake and an unconscious Alex next to it.

"Alex!" Ed yelled, rushing over to her with Al right behind him. He noticed the bandages on her right hand were torn but laid neatly on top of it. "Hey, you OK? Say something." He said, shaking her shoulders. She still wasn't waking up, making him worried.

"Brother, we should take her back to where we came from. Maybe someone there can make sure she's OK." Al suggested, Ed nodding. He noticed the bandages would fall of if he moved her, and scratched his head a bit.

"But how do we move her? She'll kill us if she finds out we saw what she's been hiding for so long." He pointed out, Al already picturing what she would do to them. Just then, they heard a sound of the leaves bristling, making them both look up. "Who's there?" Ed asked, getting ready to use his alchemy. Al looked up, not seeing anything. That is, until a silver haired man came through the leaves and snatched Alex before they could get a good look at his face.

"Wait, stop!" Al yelled after him, Ed running after him. But he soon realized he was a lot faster than he was, so he stopped early.

"Damn, we better go and tell Roy what happened." He said, Al nodding. Though, he really didn't want to leave without Alex. "She'll be fine. She's the Frozen Flame Alchemist. Don't take her lightly, Al." He reassured him, his brother nodding and they left to go and tell Roy what happened.

"And you just let him go?" Roy asked, sounding very annoyed. Ed had just explained to him what had happened while they were exploring the area. When he mentioned the part Alex was abducted, he instantly flew through the roof with rage. Ed sighed a bit, scratching his head.

"There's no way I could've caught up to him, he was way too fast. Whatever he wanted, it seemed he wanted to get her out of harm's way." He explained, not wanting to deal with Roy when he's pissed. Luckily for him, he quickly cooled down and sat back down.

"OK, first thing first. What did you find out?" He asked, Ed looking back at him.

"Apparently, people in this place seem to be trouble by Demons. Not everyone is, but most of them are." He said simply, not the kind who wants to talk for a long time.

"Well, if you gain more information, you can write a report about it." Roy smirked, making Ed sweat a bit.

"Come on, don't make me do that." He pleads, Roy looking at him.

"Then I suggest you go and see if you can find Alex. She's been acting odd since you arrived here, so I'm a bit worried about her. Besides, her abilities are incredible, in the wrong hands, they're dangerous." He ordered him, Ed nodding.

"I'm not worried about her powers; I'm more worried about her." He said, as he started walking out.

"My, have you started falling for the young Alchemist." Roy teased, Ed stopping in his tracks. "Then again, the girl is quite cute when she wants to be." He continued, Ed's face turning a bit red.

"Y-you wish!" He yelled, walking out before the Lieutenant could say anything else. He was a bit flushed, but soon got back to normal and went to meet up with Al. He didn't find it surprising that he was by a nice lake, staring into space. "Hey Al, we're going after the guy who took Alex. Hope you're ready to leave." Ed said, Al looking at him and nodding, but quickly looked back up at the sky. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"No, I just hope Alex is OK. I'm worried about her." He said, Ed smiling.

"I am too, but you're forgetting one thing. She's always taken care of herself, even when she's traveling together with us. So, she'll be just fine." Ed said, Al looking at him.

"Right. And we both know how strong she is." He said, laughing nervously.

"Don't remind me, please." Ed sighed, and the two brothers set out to find their abducted friend.

* * *

Alex slightly opened her eyes, feeling very lost of energy. She tried to move, but her body felt like it weighed a ton. _Where…am I? All I remember is fighting that Sesshomaru guy and then the bandage on my arm was cut. Then…ugh, the rest is blank. What happened to me?_ She thought, looking at her right hand. She saw a new bandage covering it, and saw she was in a small hut, with paper seals on the door. _Oh, that's just great._ She sighed, forcing herself to sit up. She took in the air around her, smelling flowers outside. _Did that guy abduct me or something?_ She leaned against the wall. And as if she pressed a switch, the seal burned and the door slightly opened.

"Hey, you're finally awake." A young, male voice said. As she looked towards the door, she saw a black haired man with an outfit which made him look like a monk. And for some reason, he had beads around his right arm.

"Who are you? And where exactly am I?" Alex asked, not sounding too friendly.

"Now, now, let's just calm down. A friend of mine brought you here after you were collapsed by the riverbed." He explained, walking in and went closer to her. She wasn't too trusting, and made sure he wasn't too close. "My name is Miroku, I'm a monk. And you are?" he said, Alex narrowing her eyes.

"Alex and where am I?" She asked, trying to stand up. But her body wasn't responding and she fell right back on her butt.

"You shouldn't try moving, it'll only make it worse. " Miroku told her, grabbing her right shoulder. Afraid of the mark on her arm, she instantly moves her shoulder.

"Hands off!" She yelled, Miroku just looking at her. He looked down at her hand, narrowing his eyes.

"Tell me something." He said, Alex looking at him. "Why the hell does you right hand have the presence of a Demon?"

* * *

**OK, I'll stop here. Really sorry for not posting in forever for those who read it. Anyway, leave a review and I'll see ya next chapter!**


End file.
